


You're the storm that I believe in

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Battlefield, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Implied Relationships, Photoshop, Wallpaper, making-of available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin had arrived in Uther's reign, and had pledged his magic to him? Merlin, in full Camelot armour, devastating a battlefield with unleashed magic. (Contains reference to violence, 2 large images)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [the prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/11294.html?thread=8742430#t8742430) "Merlin in full Knight-of Camelot-armour. Including the red cape." The title is from the song "You're The Storm" by The Cardigans, because it's the main piece of my [Uther/Merlin fanmix](http://camelot-fleet.dreamwidth.org/85875.html).
> 
> Some WiPs shots and extra info are available as Chapter 2.

  


[ ](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/merlin_armour_wall_1280x800.jpg)  


Wallpaper: 1280x800 (click for full-size)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece can be found and commented on at: [Dreamwidth](http://drawmelot.dreamwidth.org/11437.html), [Deviantart](http://ykx.deviantart.com/art/You-re-the-storm-wallpaper-259353733) or [tumblr](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/10447836955/youre-the-storm-that-i-believe-in-merlin).


	2. Making-of (WIP shots and commentary)

The [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/11294.html?thread=8742430#t8742430) was: "Merlin in full Knight-of Camelot-armour. Including the red cape." I had this image of powerful Merlin being badass in red and started sketching the days after, during convention meetings.

With some colours for presentation, the first sketch looked like this:  


And finished as this. (Some people can draw cleanly. I am not one of those people. )  


Inked! With a ball-point. This is actually kind of a WiP ink shot that I ended up keeping. See, I wanted to ink it badassy, with lots of shadows and leather reflections in inky gradients... but that completely failed and I ended up ripping the original sheet after soaking it through. Oops. Lucky I had scanned this thing in the meanwhile!  


Since I didn't have an original to work with anymore, I had to continue digitally instead using the scanned version. This is the first look with basic flat colours (Photoshop 7)...  


Fire create all kind of fun DRAMATIC LIGHTING. *puts music*  


With added DRAMATIC LIGHTNING. (See what I did there? Haha.)  


But it maybe wasn't DRAMATIC enough, so I added more itsy bittey lightning  


Only now it was really way too much. Freaking out time!  


After talking with and (thank you so much, ladies! ♥) it got toned down.  


Then hours were lost changing insignificant details. xen received a flame mail about rubbing off on me and answered by laughing at my pain. I still love you, iceberg.  


AND SOMEHOW, IT GOT FINISHED (repeat as on top):

In summary, I got very carried away. With any luck, my next big picture will simply be my Big Bangs! >__<

Random facts:  
* I have no clue how dark this will look on other people's monitors. Mine is weird. Hmm. =/  
* Fandom has an habit of searching for pairings unto gen pieces; if anyone is curious, this one was done with Uther/Merlin in mind. Please tag it either Uther/Merlin or gen. Why Uther/Merlin and not Arthur/Merlin? [See here](http://comments.deviantart.com/1/259353733/2429896599).  
* Title is from the song _You're The Storm_ by The Cardigans. It's been on repeat a lot.  
* This took around 25-30 hours to make, which is about 20 more than I had planned for.  
* I lost the original paper/files a bunch of times through the process. The size of the final version is the full size of the .psd file since mid-way through. Oops.


End file.
